


Gone Fishing: Castiel

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Castiel's cellphone, Concerned Parents, Crushes, Depression, Fishing, Lake-town, M/M, Meanwhile Castiel, Pining, Reference to Dean Winchester, Reference to Naomi, Sam texts Cas season 15, Sam's messages to Cas, Sam's texts to Cas, Small Towns, Werewolves, Where's Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: The Holy Quartet: Castiel, Aglibol, Lailah, and Jophiel - four fallen angels.After a failed mission in an attempt to rescue a high school from werewolves, the four angels come across a quiet town where they can rest. While Castiel appreciates the support of his friends and fellow angels, he feels he now needs some time to himself.Would take place approximately during 15x05 "Proverbs 17:3", shortly after Sam sends several messages to Castiel's cell-phone. A "Meanwhile Castiel" fic.
Relationships: Angels & Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Aglibol, Lailah & Jophiel
Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Gone Fishing: Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> For Backstory on additional 'made-up' angels, see 'The Holy Quartet Series', beginning with 'After the Rupture'.

**********

Aglibol slowed at the pedestrian walk as several children with fishing poles crossed in front of the jeep. One had a tackle box and another had a grocery bag and cooler. Castiel glanced out the passenger window to observe the sparkling water of the lake. The sun was shining and he could see that some locals were enjoying the weather in boats and in lawn chairs. When the boys made is safely across the street, Aglibol proceeded with more caution than before, just in case. A "Reduced Speed" sign had been visible not too long ago and now the angels in the car could see old-fashioned looking shops and store fronts to their left, with maps to hiking trails and picnic tables and free-to-use grills on the right. Jophiel grunts from the backseat.

"What time is it. Shouldn't people be at work right now? Or in school?" The place wasn't overflowing with humans, but a good number could be seen walking their dogs, carrying picnic baskets and fishing gear. Lailah shrugs carelessly. He hadn't said a word since their failed mission, the night before. Aglibol glances at him in the rearview mirror before answering Jophiel.

"It's about 3pm on a Friday. People would be finishing morning shifts or ending school about now." He notices some people aren't watching where they are going and slows to a stop, not bothering to honk. A couple of people were half hidden underneath a canoe they were carrying overhead. It reminded Aglibol of the lifeless pair of legs sticking out from underneath the teacher's desk back at the high school, broken and twisted in a pool of blood. The angels had found the Principal of the school dead with his guts spilling out of his chest and a werewolf baring its teeth at them.

Recent mission assignments have been "wolf" related, for the most part. Naomi generally left the trio alone (Castiel was another matter, but his accompanying his friends was unbeknownst to her. She wasn't aware that they were currently working as a quartet.), but things were starting to get rougher than usual and their assistance was thus required. It was as if multiple wolf packs had all formed just within the span of a day or two. The remaining angels who were earth-bound had done all they could, but despite their efforts combined with the work of various hunters, there had been almost more fatalities than there had been rescues. Feeling defeated and depressed from the most recent mission, Lailah had suggested stopping by the Black Bear Casino, in Duluth, where he proceeded to get himself drunk. Afterwards, the team had no real direction from Naomi or any urgent leads from local news. So, they decided to continue North and keep their eyes peeled. Though really, everyone was just hoping to lay low and off the radar for a bit. Now, they found themselves in one of the most picturesque-looking place they had ever seen. After the sorry mess they had left behind them, all of these happy citizens with their laughing children, the sounds of water splashing nearby, the gorgeous sunshine...it was like a cruel joke.

Aglibol drove further into town, and further away from the water. It was evident that some people were still on the clock, sweeping out front or waving from the entrances to the stores, but most of the employees looked happy. Castiel however noticed one man with sunken shoulders cleaning his storefront window in an almost zombie-like manner. It didn't take much to tell that the employee was depressed. And then Castiel noticed a couple sadly leaving the police station nearby. Apparently, whatever information they had sought from the local authorities didn't bode well for the pair. Aglibol pulled into the car space near the Live Bait shop. Aglibol, Jophiel and Castiel all get out of the car and pick up a few words from the citizens just exiting the station..

"She's probably just at a friends, Stacey. I wouldn't worry. She said they'd be at the books all night..." The woman shakes her head at the man trying to reassure her.

"No Tad. Becca wouldn't stay at a friend's without texting both of us. Why isn't she answering her phone?...." Before Castiel can think to ask about the matter the couple slips into the next car and pulls away. Aglibol and Castiel start to tour the town when they realize they're alone. They both look back at the jeep and see that Jophiel had re-entered the backseat and is now holding Lailah in his arms. From where they are, both Aglibol and Castiel can see Lailah's shoulders trembling, his face hidden against Jophiel's neck. Aglibol sighs and hangs his head. "It wasn't his fault. He's got to stop doing this to himself..."

***********

Lailah had finally made it to a group of teens hiding out in a classroom, during a werewolf attack on a high school. Most of the werewolves had fled or had been killed. Lailah had planned on escorting the students remaining to a safe location when he noticed...the way they were cowering, the hunch in their shoulders, and...the sounds they were making. There was blood splattered all over the floor, and the students were hovering over what looked like a teacher from the school. When Lailah gasped, the teen-wolves turned to glare at the poor angel, fangs dripping with entrails from the now dead teacher. Lailah had been too late. His orders from Aglibol were to get to the victims before the pack did, to get them out safe while the other three dealt with the werewolves, preventing them from turning anyone. Lailah froze, barely noticing that Castiel had joined him. Cas put a hand on Lailah's shoulder.

"Lailah, you have to.." But Lailah shook his head, not believing he had been too late to save the students before him.

"They're...they're so young..." Lailah started shaking and Castiel did his best to convince Lailah that it was for the best.

"I'll share in the blame for this, but we can't leave until..." The pack sprang at Castiel and Lailah just as Jophiel and Aglibol arrived. All four angels killed off the pack of teen-wolves, together. And then all anyone could see was red. After the last wolf had been slain, Lailah went into shock, dropping his blade and attempting to back away from what he had done. It was an absolute bloodbath. The quartet left with heavy hearts.

***********

Now, Jophiel tries his best to reassure Lailah, to no avail. Lailah still couldn't understand why he was unable to save the students at the high-school. He imagined them being found by their parents, not understanding what their children had become, how they could be slaughtered like animals, for them to find... Lailah begs Jophiel for forgiveness.

“All of those people...” Jophiel gently takes Lailah's hands and shushes him.

“You didn't do anything wrong. You tried your best, Babe.” He kisses the tip of Lailah's nose. “We were all powered down when things went south. There were too many beasts back there. There was no way we were going to get to them in time. The wolves had got a head start on us and those kids....they were confused. They must have got turned around in their own school and were trapped. Just don't think about it anymore. Please.” Lailah just buries his head into Jophiel's chest, sobbing.

"We're supposed to protect them! When did we stop remembering how to do that?!"

*************

Aglibol and Castiel had ended up walking down a trail which led to a bridge by a quiet stream, not far from town. Castiel stops to look over the railing at the water flowing beneath the bridge, as a child would if looking for fish swimming below. Aglibol stops next to him and tries once more to engage in conversation.

“You've been quiet”.

“Mmm.” Castiel leans forward and runs his hands over the wooden railing. The stream is shallow and Aglibol could see the differently-shaped rocks just below the surface of the water. Castiel is lost in himself again and can barely see or feel anything. He's accepted the fact that Dean is no longer a part of his life, and....and now what? Aglibol can practically see Dean's soul washing over Castiel and backs away slightly. He feels like he should keep trying with Castiel, but it's too hard. So, he gives up.

“I'm going to check on the others. Wait here for me....please.” Castiel doesn't even hear him. He just stares down at the stream. Aglibol can't help but reach out and stroke Castiel's cheek, longingly. But Castiel barely registers the touch. Aglibol sighs and then heads back towards the direction of the jeep. When he gets there, he glances at Jophiel and Lailah, still sitting in the back. Jophiel tries his best to shush Lailah's sobbing, rubbing his back and pulling him close. Aglibol swallows hard, trying his best not to be jealous of his best friends in love, and then heads down an alley, just behind the police station. He pulls Castiel's cell phone out of his pocket and reads the messages, again.

From Sam Winchester:

'Hey Cass, checking in.'

'How are you doing? Everything okay?'

'Cass call me we need to talk.'

'Didn't realize you were taking off.'

'Service sucks in the bunker. Want to make sure you're getting these?'

'Call me when you can.'

'Want to make sure you're okay?'

Aglibol frowns down at Sam’s texts. He feels guilty for keeping Castiel’s phone like this, lying to him. Castiel hadn't asked Aglibol if he'd seen his cellphone more than once, which was the morning after they had been intimate. After the night Aglibol had gone too far. He had taken advantage of Cas in his weakest state and then stolen from him and lied to him, all within a span of 12 hours. At the time, Aglibol thought he was doing Castiel a favor. Cutting him off from all contact with the Winchesters was surely the correct thing to do, one would think? Castiel was better off with his own kind than with Sam and Dean. Better for Castiel to stick with his own kind.

But re-reading these texts, for the hundredth time…now Aglibol didn’t know what to do. Was Sam in trouble, or Dean? There was no denying they had a knack for saving the world. And there were no details given in Sam's texts about anything actually happening on a heavenly scale of things, so maybe it could be assumed that they simply wanted to know if Castiel was alright. Aglibol had considered texting Sam back, as Castiel, but didn’t want to open up that can of worms. Aglibol stuck the phone back in his pocket and returned to the jeep.

Jophiel had managed to get Lailah out of the backseat, at least. They were both leaning against a railing and admiring the view. Of what? Aglibol wonders. Of the trees, the people, the old buildings...There was nothing here for them. Aglibol tells Lailah and Jophiel to wait for him by the jeep, and then goes out to gather Castiel.

*********

"Hey Stranger. What are you staring at?" Castiel looks up to see a man with a beard and fishing cap smiling at him. He'd joined Castiel on the bridge and Cas hadn't even noticed. The man holds out a hand and smiles even bigger.

"Name's Andy. I live in this neck of the woods, but I'll bet anything you're a tourist. Enjoying the place, so far?" Castiel blinks. For a minute, he thinks he's seeing Bobby before him. But the man is obviously younger and a complete stranger. Castiel blinks again and holds out his hand in response. Andy shakes it heartily and Castiel can't help but smile at the local man's energy. "Admiring the water? You here for the fishin' scene? Not gonna catch anything in the stream, Sir. It's the lake you'll be wanting..."

"Castiel!" Aglibol runs onto the bridge, unnerved by the man clutching Castiel's hand. Castiel looks at Aglibol, feeling guilty for some reason. But also, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. Aglibol makes a face and acts as if to apologize to Andy.

"Excuse us both. We were just leaving." Andy drops Castiel's hand and shrugs.

"I didn't mean to slow you down. Sorry, if..."

"No." Castiel keeps his feet planted, as Aglibol tries to pull him away. "There's no need to apologize to us. You didn't mean any harm." Castiel is the one who looks apologetic, which annoys Aglibol and confuses Andy.

"Well...uh...good, I guess. Sorry, didn't quite catch your name. Started with a C?...." Aglibol starts to answer for Castiel, but is cut off.

"Clarence. My name is Clarence. It was good meeting you Andy." Aglibol doesn't know what to think and just stares at Castiel. Andy smiles and moves to pass them both, heading off towards the direction of the town.

"Clarence. That's what I thought I heard. Well, I gotta get back to the bait shop. Stop by for anything you need, if you plan on going fishing while you're here!" With a quick wave, Andy is out of sight. Aglibol and Castiel are alone.

Aglibol is restless and fidgets in his suit. He suddenly feels out of place, next to Castiel. In an attempt to fake confidence he clears his throat and gestures his head in Andy's direction. When Castiel doesn't move, Aglibol tries extending a hand. Cas looks down at it and Aglibol's hopeful. He reaches for Castiel's hand and pulls on it lightly, but Castiel just looks back up at him sadly and then shakes his head. Aglibol is getting nervous now. He clears his throat again.

"You know, there's no need for using your alias here. We'll be leaving this place when we get back to the jeep." The look on Aglibol's face is desperate. He'd do anything to prevent what was happening, at that moment. "Castiel. Did you hear what I said? We're..."

"Aglibol. Thank you for allowing me to accompany your team, these past few weeks. It's been....It's been good for me." Aglibol lets Castiel's hand drop from his, crest-fallen.

"Come with us. You don't have to stay here. Please..." Aglibol was sick of begging for Castiel's acceptance, but he couldn't help himself. He was so desperately in love with him and the thought of separating was unbearable. But the look on Castiel's face told him that for now, they would be parting ways.

"I'm sorry if I've misled you. I do care for you, Aglibol. You're a true friend." Castiel steps towards Aglibol and reaches to place both hands on either side of his face. Aglibol closes his eyes and lets him, memorizing the feel of Castiel's fingertips. When Castiel reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, Aglibol wraps an arm around Cas's waist and pulls him close, angling his head to cover Castiel's mouth with his own. Castiel opens his eyes in surprise and then lets them flutter closed, surrendering to the kiss. Without understanding why, Castiel even finds himself returning it. Aglibol waits for Cas to wrap his arms around him, distractedly, as Aglibol slips the cellphone into Castiel's pocket. They break apart. There's a moment of silence and then Aglibol resigns himself by kissing Castiel on the forehead in the form of goodbye.

"If you need us to come back for you..." Aglibol strokes Castiel's cheek. Castiel doesn't step away.

"I'm sure I can find a vehicle of my own." Aglibol has to laugh.

"You wouldn't steal someone's car the way you are now. Not from a place like this." Castiel just smiles.

"Who said anything about stealing? You remember my telling you how I was once a sales associate?"

**************

"So, let me get this straight. He's just gonna stay there? Like, forever?" It's a few miles or more having exited the town and Jophiel and Lailah have only now started to quiz Aglibol on Castiel's sudden departure. Lailah is still depressed from the werewolf nightmare of a mission, but seems to be coming out of his funk. He's fully aware of Aglibol's obsession with Castiel. He shakes his head and puts his hands to his temples, closing his eyes and leaning against the passenger-side window. Aglibol glances sideways at him from the driver's seat and smiles, slightly. He could swear that Lailah's hair is back to its usual shade of pink, and maybe even bouncier than ever. Jophiel and Lailah wait for Aglibol to answer, but Aglibol just stares straight ahead. The sky has taken on a purplish hue and Aglibol wonders if maybe he can even see a flash of blue, like that of Castiel's eyes. Jophiel is as impatient as all Hell. He cups both hands to his mouth.

"Earth to Aglibol, HELLOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Lailah winces and Aglibol rolls his eyes.

"Castiel decided not to come with us." Lailah throws his hands up in the air, flexing his hands flat and upwards, emoji-style.

"WELL SHIT GLI! WE CHUCK-DAMN-FUCKING-KNOW! Aglibol, seriously! What happened?! He's the most wanted angel next to Lucifer. How could you let him just stay there, by himself?!"

"He'll be alright." Aglibol smiles. "He'll be fine." Jophiel sprawls and lays down in the back seat, fed up.

"Oh whatever. How do you know?" Aglibol just shrugs.

"Oh, you know. The Winchesters...." Lailah and Jophiel just stare at him from their positions in the car, not understanding. Aglibol rolls his eyes. "I gave him back his cellphone. I've got a feeling they'll be in touch..." But to himself, Aglibol prays..

"Be careful, Castiel…"

****************

Castiel sits in a boat pushed off to the side of the lake, sheltered by trees. The sky is getting dark and the stars are coming out. He gazes up into the night sky for a moment and then back to the cellphone in his hands. He sees that he has many unanswered text messages, but is afraid to open them...to see that they are from Sam, or Dean, or worse....neither. But who else could they be from? In his mind, Castiel was the last person Dean would ever want to speak to again after what happened between them both. And he never granted Sam the goodbye he had meant to. Had never said thank you. Castiel powers down his phone without opening his messages. He lays himself down in the boat and hopes that no-one finds him there before the sun rises. When the morning comes, he'll leave the boat and explore the area, for awhile. Perhaps he'll go fishing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> This is a really random idea I had for a series. Plan on adding more to it, one day!


End file.
